<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Desire for the Dearly Beloved by TheRisingWing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947294">Desire for the Dearly Beloved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingWing/pseuds/TheRisingWing'>TheRisingWing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanart, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Game: Kingdom Hearts II, Gen, Keyblade Wielders (Kingdom Hearts), M/M, Male Friendship, My First Fanart, Other, Riku Angst (Kingdom Hearts), Riku Is Bad at Feelings (Kingdom Hearts), Riku Loves Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Shipping, SoRiku Week, Sora Angst (Kingdom Hearts), Sora Loves Riku (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:47:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingWing/pseuds/TheRisingWing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I looked for you! I looked everywhere for you!" -- KHII Sora<br/>Fanart for that emotional reunion.<br/>Reminder that Riku never expected to return to Destiny Islands after the fight with Xemnas D:</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riku &amp; Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SoRiku</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Desire for the Dearly Beloved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_Steel/gifts">Stardust_Steel</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I need more friends in this fandom hahaha. So friend me on ig or discord! I'm thewingedlady#8818 on Discord and RisingWing on IG.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Riku's complexity as a character -- so confident and arrogant yet protective and insecure -- has always fascinated and inspired me, while Sora's way of living life with his heart full always inspired me too. Whether or not you ship Soriku, I wanted to pay tribute to the beautiful dynamic between them -- if more people loved their friends/significant others like Sora and Riku loved each other, the world would be such as beautiful place.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>